Love in the Weirdest Places
by Fallen Angel From Heaven
Summary: This is my very first Takimi, it has yaoi in it,and i personally think that i was possessed when i wrote it but it came out OK so please r&r Arigato ^^


  
Love in The Weirdest Places  
  
DISCLAIMER: ok one I own nothing of digimon...I'm serious nothing not even a cup  
or bowl nothing! But the plot is mine yes mine at least I think its mine...  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: ok *________* means persons thoughts "________" someone is   
talking (or quote un quote thing...I do that a lot...) '__________' quotes lets   
see...yes TK can drive...I have no idea their ages...and yah I think that's   
it...it's a bit confusing but oddly enough not that bad...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How could this happen? We were meant to be together, the two angels.   
  
Takeru Takashi sighed as the thought ran through his head. That day Hikari   
Yagami told him, she was going out with Daisuke Motimiya. No one understood   
how that happened but it did and oddly enough Takeru was not that surprised   
sure he was disappointed but he appeared to be expecting it. He remembered   
Yamato's "words of wisdom" to him when he discovered that they were a "couple"   
'you will find love in the weirdest place and time"  
  
Hearing some noise coming from outside, Takeru sat up from his desk and looked   
out the door of his room. The sight that was set upon him was Matt and Mimi   
fighting with whipped cream. There was a large pile on Matt's head and a long  
stripe down the back of Mimi's shirt and both had large random globs on   
their face and arms. Laughing he stepped out of his room and asked in a loud   
voice "Do I need to separate you two?" Both of them looked up at Takeru and   
looked almost ashamed before getting a mischievous appearance on their face.   
Glancing at each other they shook their cans of whipped cream and began spraying  
him mercilessly with what was left. The end result was three teenagers covered   
in whipped cream.   
  
Takeru could always trust Matt and Mimi to lift up his spirits. They had been   
going out for two months and were still in that "this is all new" phase. No one   
thought they would be together but they were just like Jyou and Sora, everyone   
thought it would be Tai and Sora. Their entire life was topsy-turvy... except   
for Matt and Mimi for them it was perfect...  
  
*A Week Later*  
  
Takeru shut the door to his room and flopped down on his bed, covering his head   
with his pillow as he tried to tune out the sound of Matt and Mimi. He could   
hear Mimi sobbing in the background as Yamato spoke quietly telling her what   
he had early just told him. Mimi's cries brought back bad memories, as the   
sound of her sobs wrenched his heart.   
  
Getting up from his bed he peeked out his door, seeing Matt give Mimi a weak hug  
as she stood up from the chair, her eyes puffy and red. She walked away in a ½   
conscious state out the door and down the hall. Takeru exited his room taking a   
quick look at Yamato. He was sitting on the couch looking up at Takeru with an   
"I didn't know look" Takeru understood and ran after Mimi.  
  
Running down the hallway and calling her name, Takeru tried to get her attention.  
Near the elevator she turned around and looked directly at him after pressing   
the down button, a look of sadness held in her eyes. Takeru ran towards her and   
stood there a look of apology on his young face. Looking into his pure azure   
eyes Mimi began to cry one more. Takeru looked at the weeping girl and wrapped   
his arms around her holding her in a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder   
sobbing, whispering quietly "I never knew... how... oh god..." Looking up at him   
she said softly "Oh Takeru... you've grown so much... your taller then me now...  
you like so much like your brother..." Then breaking into tears again she rested  
her head on Takeru's shoulder and bawled. Takeru looked at the girl and   
whispered gently, "want me to drive you home?" She nodded slightly as the   
elevator arrived. They entered the small area, the tiny block empty as Takeru   
pushed the ground button. Mimi held the metal railing never liking elevators,   
as they slowly descended downwards.  
  
The rode silently when around the 5th floor the two heard a rumble and a squeak   
as the elevator wheezed to a stop. They looked at each other anxiously as   
Takeru moved to the control panel to call the operator. Talking softly he   
told of the situation and was informed that they'd be out in and hours time.   
Sitting back down he looked at Mimi quietly giving her a slight smile. She   
smiled back leaning against the metal wall for a moment before looking to   
Takeru and asking, "Did you know?" Takeru looked at her surprised and shook   
his head saying, "I had no clue once so ever, but I guess there were signs..."   
She sighed nodding in agreement "I didn't feel that spark that was there, I   
thought it was because we were getting comfortable..." He grinned and nodded   
watching her, studying her, thinking to himself *God she's so beautiful, how   
come I never realized that before... but I did... * sighing to himself he   
thought of how Matt realized who he was meant to be with... He just grabbed Tai   
and kissed him... they both realized it, they cared for each other more then   
friends should...could he do that? Be that bold? He had done something he   
shouldn't have already... he had fallen in love with one of his best friends...  
what difference would another mistake be....  
  
Mimi sighed studying Takeru carefully, *Oh how he had grown, he's no longer the   
little boy who thought that I was cute and shared his snacks with me. He looks   
so much like his brother, tall, broad shoulders and now he's even adapting   
Matt's spiky blond hair. Star of the basketball team, he has girls throwing   
themselves at his feet, just like Matt and Tai, how ironic that they did want   
the girls but each other...* She would feel tinges of jealousy seeing those   
girls with Takeru... but then she felt the same with Yamato at times. Still   
maybe... did she love Takeru? No... it was impossible... it was TAKERU...   
he was one of her best friends... always there to comfort her.. still.... She   
remembered walking into Yamato's room to return his jacket, seeing them in a   
close embrace lips against each other. She remembered running into the kitchen   
and Yamato running after her to explain. She understood and even though she had   
felt it coming it still hurt a great deal.  
  
Looking up at each other into each others eyes, Mimi saw in Takeru's young eyes   
what she thought she say in Yamato's that spark of hope, that made him seem so   
innocent curious and thoughtful. Takeru saw in Mimi's eyes a look of yearning   
and sincerity, that look showed she was in pain, and wanted love, wanted   
affection, wanted someone to take care of her.   
  
With hesitance Takeru stood up and walked over to her slowly, unsure if this was  
the right thing to do. Kneeling down he cupped her face in his and gently   
brushed his lips against hers. Mimi's eyes widened with surprise her body   
tensing and relaxing as Takeru kissed her. He backed away his face flushed   
feeling that spark lost with Hikari, but did she feel too?   
  
The second his lips touched hers she felt overjoyed, surprised but happy. The   
electricity that ran thought her reminded her of being shocked. The intensity   
from such a light kiss was overwhelming and she knew she was blushing to prove it.  
  
As Takeru looked into Mimi's eyes for a sign that he did the right thing, the   
elevator jerked again and began to move downward. Standing up both avoided each   
other's glances unsure of what to do. As the door to the elevator opened a small  
crowd of people tried to push their way on, Takeru sighed feeling like he was   
going to cry, as he got off first. Mimi felt shocked as new feelings ran through  
her still, so many questions needed to be answered and only one person could   
answer them.  
  
Watching Takeru disappear into the crowd she chased after him. Catching up to   
him at the front door of the apartment, she grabbed his arm and pulled him so   
he would face her. His eyes brimmed with tears as he stared at her. Her heart   
cried out to his as she took his face in her hands and kissed him gently but   
urgently on the lips, hoping for a reaction. Takeru's eyes widened before he   
finally realized what was happening; the girl he had fallen in love with on an   
elevator was kissing him. Wrapping his arms around her waist he slowly began to   
kiss back. Pulling away slowly Takeru whispered quietly "I love you" Mimi's   
eyes widened and her heart leapt with joy, tears flowing down her face as she   
whispered "I love you too." Smiling Takeru took her up into a big hug lifting   
her of the ground a bit. Giggling quietly they embraced until Takeru felt   
someone slap him across the back. Turning around he saw Tai with his arm around   
Yamato's waist and a goofy grin on his face. Laughing the four decided to go   
get some coffee, the tension between them all gone.  
  
While walking Yamato leaned to his now not so little brother and whispered "Good  
job Takeru." Takeru smiled and nodded understanding completely, for now both   
of them found love.  
  
  
~FIN~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
END NOTES: so whaddya think? Takimi, Taito, Daikari, hints of old Mimato...kind  
of odd...I think I was possessed when I started this but what I start I finish   
so this is what came out.... Please R&R Arigato~  



End file.
